


Шанс

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: — Лучше скажи мне, пока я не... — Баки не договаривает, бросая взгляд в сторону криокамеры; вокруг нее суетятся несколько человек в белых халатах, заканчивая подготовку к работе. — Ты помнишь, о чем я тебя тогда спросил?





	Шанс

— Стив... давно хотел узнать: мы с тобой целовались?

— Что? — Стив спотыкается, чуть не выпустив перекинутую через плечо руку Баки; натруженные мышцы простреливает болью, и он не знает, сколько еще сможет продержаться на своем фирменном упрямстве. Не знает, но держится, потому что должен. 

— Мы… целовались?

Стив снова спотыкается. Баки досталось не меньше, он практически висит на нём, тяжело и хрипло дыша, готовый отключиться в любой момент, и этот вопрос — последнее, что можно было бы ожидать в такой ситуации. 

Стив бросает быстрый взгляд на развороченный обрубок с торчащими проводами, бывший когда-то рукой, прижимает Баки покрепче к себе и насколько может ускоряет шаг, оставляя вопрос без ответа. Два раза подряд он ослышаться точно не мог, но время и место для попыток разобраться, с чего это Баки так решил, самое неподходящее. Нужно поскорее покинуть этот чертов бункер, пока им никто больше не препятствует. 

Проблема в том, что им некуда идти. Время неумолимо утекает, и Стиву срочно нужно что-то придумать, потому что Баки все-таки теряет сознание. 

Стив не успевает принять какое-либо решение — рядом с джетом их уже ждут. 

* * *

К счастью, новому королю Ваканды хватает мужества признать свою неправоту. Т’Чалла протягивает им руку помощи, а его сестренка Шури — юный гений, вполне способный потягаться с Тони Старком - с энтузиазмом берется помочь Баки с его триггерами. 

Странный, смущающий вопрос, заданный в состоянии полубреда, быстро забывается под напором более насущных проблем. Едва залечив раны, Стив скрепя сердце покидает Ваканду, потому что бросать в беде тех немногих, кто встал на его сторону и закономерно пострадал, не в его правилах. У Стива нет сомнений в искренних намерениях Т’Чаллы, но какое-то нехорошее предчувствие относительно Баки не дает ему покоя. Он изо всех сил старается не думать о плохом, ведь тот в надежных руках, под присмотром врачей; что может пойти не так? 

Многое.

Известие о том, что Баки решено поместить в криосон, доходит до него сразу после успешно проведенной операции по вызволению команды из тюрьмы. Подробностей ему не сообщают, и Стив, не помня себя, торопится вернуться в Ваканду. Он гоняет в голове десятки вариантов того, что могло случиться за время его отсутствия, ругает себя за то, что не может быть в нескольких местах одновременно, и боится не успеть.

Но все-таки он успевает.

— Что случилось? Почему? Как ты? —– вопросы сыпятся один за другим, Стив просто не может определиться, какой из них сейчас важнее.

— Я сам попросил об этом, — Баки говорит спокойно, без эмоций, и выглядит он бесконечно уставшим. 

— Но почему? — Стив не верит своим ушам. Он не знает, что такое быть замороженным в криокапсуле, он свой-то опыт сна во льдах толком не помнит — просто заснул и проснулся; но он не понимает, как можно пойти на это добровольно.

— Я едва не свернул человеку шею. На автомате. Потому что он просто не вовремя подошел ко мне.

— Черт…

— Я опасен, Стив, — быстро, с нажимом вставляет Баки и торопится продолжить, пока Стив его не перебил: — И я не вижу смысла работать над этим, пока не решена моя главная проблема. Так для всех будет лучше.

Стив не может не признать, что в словах Баки есть рациональное зерно, но легче от этого не становится. 

— Лучше скажи мне, пока я не... — Баки не договаривает, бросая взгляд в сторону криокамеры; вокруг нее суетятся несколько человек в белых халатах, заканчивая подготовку к работе. — Ты помнишь, о чем я тебя тогда спросил?

— Нет, — зачем-то лжет Стив; он с ходу понимает, о чем идет речь, и если Баки таким образом пытается переключить его внимание, то у него это отлично получается.

— Врешь, — Баки вдруг улыбается, открыто, чисто, лукаво даже, как всегда улыбался раньше. 

— Ладно, — тут же соглашается Стив; возможно, он и в состоянии обмануть кого-то другого, но Баки ему провести никогда не удавалось. — Нет, я бы запомнил такое.

— Уверен? — улыбка тут же исчезает, Баки хмурится, сбитый с толку, и враз становится серьезным.

— Я бы запомнил, — тупо повторяет Стив и отводит взгляд; ему просто больше нечего ответить на это. 

— Ладно, забудь, — решительно отмахивается Баки, пытаясь скрыть возникшую неловкость, и Стиву в этот момент почему-то кажется, что говорит он это вовсе не ему. — У меня до сих пор каша в голове, вот и придумываю глупости.

Стив хочет возразить, хочет сказать, что это не глупости вовсе, хочет знать, что сам Баки думает об этом, но времени не остается. Их неловкую беседу прерывают — последние тесты проведены, криокамера готова к работе.

— Ну что же, — Баки неловко поднимается с кушетки. Его немного кренит в сторону из-за отсутствия руки, остатки которой затянуты какой-то черной тканью, похожей на нейлон, — мне пора.

— Ага, — Стив помогает ему удержать равновесие, придерживает за плечо.

— Стив? — Баки медлит, осторожно кладет руку на щеку Стива, заставляет посмотреть в глаза. — Все будет хорошо.

— Будет ли? — помимо воли безнадежно выдыхает Стив, пожимает плечами и снова отводит взгляд. Он понимает, что это глупо, глупо и неправильно впадать сейчас в уныние и передавать такой настрой Баки, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Будет, — голос Баки опускается до шепота, и Стива бросает в дрожь; несколько мгновений они прижимаются лбами друг к другу, а потом Баки делает шаг назад и снова солнечно улыбается ему. – Не вешай нос, мы же скоро встретимся снова. И ты теперь всегда знаешь, где меня можно найти.

Стив грустно улыбается в ответ. Он присутствует при процедуре заморозки, до последнего наблюдает за тем, как Баки погружают в сон, и чувствует себя эгоистом и трусом. Кем Баки для него был и всегда будет, Стив знает давно. Возможно, зря он не сказал об этом сейчас.

* * *

Они встречаются раньше, чем можно было ожидать, но эта встреча короткая и горькая, и жизнь Стива в который раз делится на до и после.

* * *

Следующие пять лет он проживает на автомате. Каждый его день похож на предыдущий - Стив что-то делает, куда-то ездит, с кем-то встречается и вообще старается не оставаться в одиночестве, потому что в окружении людей проще делать вид, что он может нормально жить дальше. Днем он успешно врет себе и старается не обращать внимания на то, что у еды нет вкуса, а небо серое как пепел, но с наступлением ночи приходят кошмары. Он никогда раньше особо не страдал ими, даже после первой потери Баки - не было времени, но теперь все иначе. В его снах Баки, он шепотом зовет его по имени, уверяет что все будет хорошо, но в конце неизменно рассыпается прахом.

* * *

Скотт Лэнг, все пять лет считавшийся погибшим, врывается в его серые будни надеждой. Этот парень оказывается живее всех живых, и его энтузиазма хватает, чтобы заразить многих, смирившихся с непоправимым.

* * *

— Обернись, — голос за спиной до боли знаком, и в первые мгновения Стив не может поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле.

Стив резко поворачивается, рискуя пропустить удар противника.

— Ну, что ты тут без меня учудил? — Баки выглядит ровно так, как выглядел пять лет назад, поправляет ремень винтовки и смотрит насмешливо и спокойно.

Стиву хочется смеяться. Долго, громко и счастливо. Безумно.

* * *

Стив не успевает опомниться, все происходит слишком быстро, и вот он уже снова в бело-красном, стоит на платформе в ожидании нового путешествия в прошлое. Пока одни радуются, а другие горюют, ему нужно выполнить данное обещание и вернуть камни бесконечности туда, откуда их забрали.

Баки здесь, рядом, в компании Сэма, пришел, чтобы морально поддержать его. Но в шутливой перепалке о том, кто них больший придурок, Стив не чувствует легкости. Он видит, что Баки что-то гнетет, догадывается, что именно, но у них снова нет времени.

Стив уходит. Для него проходит не один день, прежде чем ему удается вернуть взятое на место, потому что в одиночку сделать это несколько сложнее. Перед Стивом стоит дилемма — взятых с запасом частиц Пима для прыжков у него остается всего две, и он может вернуться прямо сейчас, а может…

Не руководствуясь ничем, кроме интуиции, Стив отправляется на войну.

* * *

— Стив? — он оборачивается на голос, и его сердце падает куда-то в район желудка. 

Этот Баки одновременно и похож и не похож на себя в будущем. Волосы непривычно короткие, он выглядит моложе, и в нем еще не проснулась та опасная грация опытного бойца. Этот Баки уже пережил плен, но пока вряд ли в полной мере осознает, что именно там с ним сделали.

— Ты чего так быстро? — Баки улыбается, непонимающе и вопросительно смотрит на него. — Ты же минут двадцать назад ушел на совещание. И… это что такое на тебе надето? 

Стив опускает взгляд вниз и мысленно дает себе подзатыльник, когда понимает, что забыл включить маскировку. 

— Уж прости, но старый костюм был лучше, — Баки посмеивается, удивленно разглядывая его. — А теперь ты похож на какого-то робота из будущего. 

Так и есть, хочет сказать Стив, но понимает, что делать этого не стоит. Он оглядывает помещение, в котором оказался, и вдруг понимает, где именно находится, какой сейчас год и что скоро произойдет.

В память настойчиво стучится вопрос: «Мы с тобой целовались?» и спонтанное, но кажущееся сейчас таким верным, решение приходит само собой. 

— Ничего не говори, пожалуйста, — негромко просит Стив, обнимая лицо Баки ладонями.

Губы у Баки теплые, он замирает от неожиданности, а Стив целует его так, словно не может напиться, жадно, почти по-звериному. Баки выдыхает судорожно, неверяще и отвечает ему так же жадно, словно наконец дорвался; крепко обнимает его, стискивает ладонями спину.

Стив не верит своему счастью.

— Ничего не говори, — повторяет он, с трудом разорвав поцелуй. У Стива болит сердце за Баки, которому еще предстоит многое пережить и через многое пройти, но он боится, что еще большее вмешательство в прошлое может вызвать в дальнейшем нехорошие последствия. — Ты потом все поймешь, обещаю.

* * *

Стив практически сбегает, оставляя Баки из прошлого в замешательстве. У него все еще горят губы от поцелуев, когда он видит перед собой другого Баки, своего, в глазах которого крупными буквами читается облегчение.

— Так это был ты, — Баки безропотно позволяет себя обнять и смеется, нервно и недоверчиво.

— Похоже на то.

— Пиздец.

— Согласен.

— Пиздец. Сколько же времени мы потеряли, — неверяще повторяет Баки. Он отстраняется, резко обрывая смех, заглядывая Стиву в глаза, говорит почти ласково: — Ладно я, но что же ты так тупил-то? Придурок.

Стив не сдерживает рвущуюся наружу улыбку и не собирается отвечать на подколки; он прекрасно знает, что они оба хороши, но теперь Баки рядом, они оба здесь, оба живые, и тот шанс, что был упущен ими десятки лет назад, снова маячит на горизонте.


End file.
